Attractive greeting cards are now very popular, some of which are worthy of displaying. However, the display process may be cumbersome, requiring the receiver to go out, purchase a frame and engage in the tedious task of mounting the photograph or artwork in the frame.
For example, the receiver will need to remove the clips in the picture frame, take out the backing and matte and then positioned the picture on the backing before fitting them into the frame with the matte. The clips are then replaced and the picture is ready for hanging, but not until after considerable effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,288 teaches a frame design that allows greeting cards to be mounted in a more convenient manner using a double-sided adhesive tape, on the center of the mounting surface, to allow a picture to be positioned and secured by pressing it down on the adhesive surface of the tape. A matteboard which has double-sided adhesive tapes is then applied securing the picture in the frame. A flat backing having a folding portion equal to the entire width of the frame can be unfolded in an open position to provide a self-contained support system.
Unfortunately, the above design is awkward to use. The adhesive tapes located on the matteboard may cling to commercial packaging, making it difficult for consumers to remove the matteboard without damaging the adhesive. Further, the integrated stand extends too far making it inconvenient to stand the frame on a surface close to a back wall or other objects. It would be advantageous to design a frame, which can be easily removed from commercial packaging, and can be easily and effortlessly positioned on a surface in close proximity to other objects.